


Pardon My French

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @griffiee and instagram @emilygriffin.books

“Pardon my French,” Jughead mumbled, embarrassed.

Betty laughed and took his hand. “It’s alright to be upset. Archie was an asshole.”

“You could say that again,” he muttered, “He broke poor Valerie’s heart by kissing Cheryl.”

“It’s not the first heart he’s broken,” Betty whispered, beginning to smile, “But you fixed that one.”

Jughead smiled too, his features matching hers. “And I’m glad that I did.”


End file.
